Broken Confidence
by Leiriel Likare
Summary: As coisas acontecem e nem sempre é do modo que se espera, mas do que nunca minha vida é prova disso. Ainda assim, não acreditei que ainda ficaria surpresa com o que a vida guardou para mim...


Olá quem se aventurar a ler!

Como tem que ser dito, esses personagens não me pertence e nem a música usada como inspiração, somente a historia é de minha autoria.

Boa leitura e perdoem meus erros!

Capitulo 1: Somewhere I Belong(Linking park)

_**And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me**_

_**(E eu me perdi no nada dentro de mim)**_

**Chovia muito. Há tempos uma tempestade assim não assolava a capital Nashville no estado do Tennessee**.

Não me lembro de muitas coisas da minha infância, mas essa lembrança marcou tão fundo que só hoje, muitos anos depois, percebi o quanto de minha vida foi determinado por esse momento tão... Então como encontrar um adjetivo que descreva tudo que essa lembrança envolveu, simplesmente não dá.

**Acordei no meio da noite, o estridente trovão ressoou pelos vidros de minha janela de forma tão intensa que estremeci envolta em meus lençóis.**

Fui guiada por sentimentos incertos, por angustias e desilusões. Fui forçada a encarar a realidade da vida de forma tão drástica, tão dolorosamente e tão cedo...

**Levantei lentamente da cama, sem pressa de sair de baixo de meu lençol. Estava tão escuro, não via muita coisa além das sombras bruxuleantes dos galhos da árvore que vinham de minha janela. Nunca gostei do escuro.**

O medo parece ser algo tão irracional, porém não se engane, pode não se entender a razão e até ser meio bobo, mas nunca deixe de encarar bem ele. A intuição encontra meios que a razão desconhece para nos defender, às vezes através desses tão bobos medos.

**Olhei para minha mesinha, o relógio marava 0:01. Enfim, completei 15 anos...Era para ser alegria, exitação, ansiedade as emoções predominantes, afinal não é todo dia que uma garota faz o tão tradicional 15. Mas nada havia em mim além do medo, o medo daquele escuro...**

É inacreditável como tudo acontece, como tudo pode mudar de uma hora para outra.

**Ignorei a angustia. Com um pouco de coragem que consegui juntar andei vacilante até o corredor frente aos quartos. Ia ver minha mãe, eram meus 15, mas também era o aniversario dela também. Andei esgueiramente nas sombras sem perceber, acho que meu medo fez com que inconscientemente eu me escondesse.**

**Palavras gritantes, ditas duramente, distantes e sussurradas ecoaram pelo corredor...**

_**I was confused**_

_**(Eu estava confuso)**_

Estranho como nunca seguimos o instinto que grita alarmantemente que não faça determinada coisa, mas que fica subjugado pela imbatível curiosidade humana. Indiscutível realidade.

Nunca imaginei a cena que presenciei. As coisas vistas pelos olhos idealista de uma ainda criança nunca revelam quem são de verdade aqueles se ama.

**O que você acha que eu sou? Abafado pela fresta da porta de seu quarto, ouvi minha mãe gritar por entre os dentes. Nunca havia presenciado tanta dor em tão curta frase.**

**Nada... É isso que você se tornou para mim. Um nada! Revidou meu pai com uma calma assustadora. Até para mim que não entendia o que estava acontecendo, senti o cinismo tão estranhamente posto na voz de meu pai.**

A confusão consumia meus pensamentos, meu raciocínio, meu julgamento.

**Dediquei toda minha vida a você, até abri mão de criar minha filha para estar ao seu lado...Disse em um sussurro revoltado. Abri mão de minha filha por essa família e é isso que consegui em troca?**

**Meu coração apertado me fez me aproximar enquanto a razão me mandava embora.**

**A dor imensa que vi nos olhos de minha mãe quando a observei pela fresta da porta me assustou tanto que paralisei ouvindo a discussão que se seguia.**

_**But all the vacancy the words revealed**_

_**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel**_

_**(Mas todo o vazio que as palavras revelaram**_

_**É a única coisa real que me resta para sentir)**_

Tremendo erro.

**Uma vadia qualquer... Você me trocou, trocou sua família por uma VADIA QUALQUER! Ela já chorava ao cuspir essas palavras. **

**É isso que você quer ouvir? Indagou de modo indiferente.**

**A cada palavra dita, menos eu reconhecia aquelas duas pessoas a minha frente.**

**Parecia que estava tudo em câmera lenta. Vi dois estranhos digladiando em frente dos meus olhos mas só conseguia focar minha atenção na lembrança dos meus pais juntos rindo dentro do carro enquanto fazíamos mais uma das nossas viagens em família...**

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**Just stuck, hollow and alone**_

_**(Nada a perder**_

_**Simplesmente preso, vazio e sozinho)**_

**É troquei, satisfeita? Sentou se na cama tranquilamente.**

**O urro de dor que ouvi partiu meu coração. Minha mãe pulou em cima dele com uma fúria palpável.**

Quem era aquele homem, que frieza era aquela? Perguntas que até hoje não encontrei resposta.

**Encostada na porta senti o baque que se seguiu ao minha mãe ser lançada contra esta. Sua vida, sua alma, seu coração quebraram neste exato momento. Caminho sem volta, sem retorno.**

**Junto dela senti que algo em mim se partira também...Na época não entendia bem o que mas sabia que doía muito.**

Hoje, eu Kagome, sei que foi um dos bens mais valiosos o que se partiu, perdi aquilo que permite que consigamos viver juntos, formar família e criar laços... Confiança!

Não sei se poderei ter isso novamente, não sei se terei com isso a família que sempre quis, alguém que pudesse amar, enfim um lugar onde eu possa voltar, onde eu pertença!

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_

_**What I thought was never real**_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**_

_**Erase all the pain till it's gone**_

_**(Eu quero me curar, eu quero sentir**_

_**Como se estivesse perto de algo real**_

_**Eu quero achar algo que eu sempre quis**_

_**Algum lugar ao qual eu pertença)**_

_** Continua...**_


End file.
